Dragonball GT: The Return of The Kliq
by Alex Cloninger
Summary: Seven years have passed since The Kliq defeated the ultimate evil and restored peace to earth. After going their separate ways, they reunite to honor their victory. But fate has a new adventure for them.
1. Episode 1 Blackstar Dragonballs

**A Korrupt Mindz Production**

**Based on characters owned by:Akira ToriyamaCody CollinsLarry ArmstrongJoseph SmithAlex Cloninger**

**Alex Cloninger Proudly Presents:****Dragonball Grand Tour (DBGT):The Return of The Kliq**_Black Star Ball Saga_

_Dr. Myuu paced back and forth as his colleagues, Dr. Gero and Dr. Wheelo worked hard to finish connecting the final piece of their newest invention. The three scientists all shared one common dream, reshape the world in their image. _

"_The Dimensional Rift is preparing to open," a computerized voice stated loudly in the hidden laboratory beneath North City. "All three access codes need to be inserted now,"_

_Myuu, Wheelo, and Gero all three went to separate consoles and input their commands. Turning towards the giant arc in the center of the room, the three doctors all started rubbing their hands, claw in Wheelo's case, together. They had done it. Together the three of them had finally found a way to rid the world of that god awful fighting force, The Kliq. The universe would soon be theirs. _

_In a different dimension, Emperor Pilaf has just made his way to the top of Kami's Lookout Tower. He and his two associates have discovered The Black Star Dragonballs. _

"_These balls, Shu, were created when Piccolo and Kami were still one. Which means they are able to do more than the Dragonballs we chased down," Pilaf said, laughing. "Gather them now, Mai. Let us make our wish," _

_Using battle suits, Mai and Shu gathered the balls as the impish Pilaf stood before them. He cleared his throat and shouted, "RISE SHENRON!"_

_Just Goku and Uub finished their sparing and lunch. Goku saw the sky darkening and went to see what was happening. Before he found Pilaf, something happened the caused Pilaf, The Dragonballs, and The Dragon to disappear, so all Goku found was Mai and Shu._

_Back in this dimension…._

_The Guardian's Lookout Tower was in a mess. It stood in shambles as Aidan Kenta, Burter, Kenjiro Nakamura, and Recoome exited the training room. All four men where exhausted, and all four men wore tattered and battered clothing. _

"_Feels good to see the open space," Aidan said, pointing to the sky. "You guys did great. Return to your homes, and await for our next session,"_

_Burter and Recoome both leaped high into the air before blasting off in the direction of North City. The Guardian of Earth waved his hands as Kenji and Aidan's clothing repaired itself. The two Saiyan Warriors suddenly felt strong energy signals coming towards them. Both prepare to attack whatever it is that is coming towards them, training their eyes forward. _

"_Expecting Santa Claus or something?" _

_Aidan and Kenji both jumped. Somehow, this person had gotten behind them. Turning to look behind them they found the familiar lime green gi of their best friend and fellow Kliq-mate, Alex Ruler. And beside him, the unspoken Leader of The Kliq, Kurokon Shikyo. _

"_How'd you? When did you? AH!" Kenji shouted in frustration ,"My mind is too tired to be worried bout how you got behind us,"_

_Before anyone could say anything else, lightning flashed across the sky as it darkened. A red, very long dragon appeared. The source of this dragon could not be seen. _

"_What the hell?" Alex asked. _

"_Look, Shenron," Aidan said, pointing upward._

"_That ain't Shenron," Kenji said, "Shenron's Green," "No, this dragon is more powerful than Shenron," Kuro said, calmly. _

_Lightning scattered across the deck of the Lookout, allowing Alex, Aidan, Kuro, and Kenji to trace the origin. Inside an unused room, they found the Dragonballs and a little imp man cowering in the corner. _

"_I wish Goku were a child!" Pilaf shouted. _

"_GOKU DOES NOT EXIST IN THIS DIMENSION. YOU HAVE THREE WISHES! STATE THEM!"_

_Alex looked to Kuro who shook his head at the booming voice. Some idiot gathered the Dragonballs and didn't know what they were doing. _

"_I wish to know about the dimension I am in. Who are the strongest warriors?" Pilaf asked. _

"_IT HAS BEEN DONE," Shenron stated. "THE STRONGEST WARRIORS STAND BEFORE YOU"_

_Pilaf looked up at The Kliq and almost fainted but he regained his composure. _

"_I wish they were at their weakest forms!" Pilaf shouted._

"_IT SHALL BE!" _

_Suddenly lightning arced around the room, striking each member of the Kliq. Beginning with Alex, who reverted to a young appearance, from his mid-40s to his mid-20s. He also regrew his tail, which he would lose during a fight with Saki, The Legendary Super Hellfighter years ago. Kuro was next. Kigi was expelled from his body and rocketed throughout the universe, and his appearance reverted to normal. Aidan and Kenji both changed the most. They both returned to twelve year old children. _

"_What the hell?" Kenji asked._

"_His wish," Aidan said in shock, "We're kids!" _

"_Always knew you had were a Kid, Kid," Alex said, chuckling to himself. "Now, with you four out of the picture, you shall witness the rise of Emperor Pilaf in this dimension. SHENRON! I WISH TO BE SUPREME RULER OF-" Pilaf started to say before the sound of running interrupted him. _

_Aidan leaped, springing off Pilaf's head and shouted, "THE WORLD'S MOST COMFORTABLE PAIR OF UNDERWEAR," _

_Pilaf instantly became covered in panties. Everyone laughed as The Dragon Returned to the Dragonballs and they scattered. _


	2. Episode 2 The Journey Begins

_Episode 2:The Journey Begins….._

Alex, Kenji, Aidan, and Kuro looked at one another before turning back to Pilaf. Kenji was the first to move. He darted forward, striking Pilaf with a stiff right hook that sent him airborne. Aidan teleported above Pilaf, and backhanded him down to the ground, where he proceeded to bounce and was caught by Kuro.

"You really are a troublesome little imp. Explain where you came from?" Kuro asked.

"I am not an imp, I am Emperor Pilaf The Great," Pilaf shouted. "I entered this dimension via a wormhole in the space-time continuum,"

"Tell me, in your dimension, do you show mercy?" Kuro asked.

"Never. Mercy is for the weak," Pilaf stated, splattering Kuro's face with spit.

"Have it your way then," Kuro said, as Pilaf finally heard Alex shouted, "KEN!" before releasing his spiraling lime green wave of energy that blasted Pilaf off the edge of the lookout.

"OH NO! A wish has been made on the Black Star Balls!" King Kai shouted.

"I know King Kai, they must have been up there a long time ago. Popo nor myself even knew they were up there," The Guardian explained.

"This is bad, very bad. Members of The Kliq, I hope you all take this to heart coming from a close friend. The only way to revert to your normal power levels, would be to gather the Black Star Dragonballs and make another wish," King Kai said.

"That's no problem, King Kai. We've collected our fair share of Dragonballs in our time," Aidan said, cheerily.

"There is a problem," King Kai said, "I'm just not sure what yet?"

Everyone laughed until Alex spoke up.

"I guess it's time to go back home. Bulma will be waiting on me. Everyone should come over for dinner," Alex suggested.

"Idk. I've always had a thing for older women, Alex. This may be taking my fetish a little too far," Kenji said, with an uneasy laugh, knowing how Alex felt about Bulma.

"Come on man," Aidan said, "Bulma's cooking is better than anyone's,"

With that the four friends blasted off from the Lookout Tower, leaving the Guardian and Popo to clean up Aidan, Kenji, Burter, and Recoome's mess.

"AH HELLLLLLLL NO!"

Bulma's voice sounded through out the area. Aidan, Kenji, Kuro, and Alex all clambered into the room and explained the situation to Bulma. She only said Hell No to Alex's suggestion that he take their son, Alhan, with him in search of the dragon balls.

"Bulma, he's got the highest grades for any kid his age or ten years older. He has his intelligence from you. Why not let him gain his strength from me?" Alex asked.

"Even King Kai himself said that he wasn't sure just how powerful Alhan could get if he started training. Half Hellfighter Half Human would make him a lot stronger than Aidan, if trained properly," Bulma said.

"Come on Bulma, at this point in time, you are stronger than Aidan. He's twelve for Christ's sake," Alex said, making everyone laugh.

"Alex," Bulma said, placing her forehead on his chest. "I love you. I trust you and The Kliq. But I don't want our son going off on an adventure to find the Dragonballs. Sure, you'll have my dragon radar, but there is no telling how long it'll take you to search earth looking for them," Bulma said.

"THE BLACKSTAR BALLS ARE NOT ON EARTH, BULMA."

King Kai's voice echoed around, causing the Kliq to unexplainably look to the ceiling. Kuro spoke first.

"You are wrong, King Kai. Whenever a wish is made upon the Dragonballs, they dispserse across the planet. How are they not on Earth?" Kuro asked.

"I've been doing research. It appears as if the dimension that Emperor Pilaf came from, is the sister dimension to ours. There, The Guardian of Earth Kami, made the Blackstar Dragonballs, which are the most powerful Dragonballs ever. They contain great evil as well. Whenever a wish is made on them, all the negative energy is released which results in the planet the wish they were made on blowing up, if they aren't retrieved within one year. They scattered across the universe," King Kai explained.

"Then I guess we'll use Bulma's new spaceship to go retrieve them," Alex offered.

"Wait a minute Dad, you are going to just go off in search of these Dragonballs and hope you make it back in a year?" Alhan asked.

"Why not? It'll be a piece of cake as long as the rest of the Kliq goes," Alex said.

"And we're all definitely going," Kenji said, "I've gotta get back to my old self. Not being able to buy drinks sucks,"

"I still don't see why Dad has to go," Alhan said. "He missed the first five months of my life because of that fight with the Ultimate Evil. Now he's leaving again to help two kids return to adults,"

"Think about it, Alhan. If your dad was turned twelve again, wouldn't you want The Kliq to help?" Kuro asked.

There was a knock at the door.

Before anyone could answer, Erasa entered the room followed by a child. She carried a smaller child in her arms.

"H-Hi Honey," Aidan said "Everyone this is my wife, Erasa, and our children. Eden and Eavan," Aidan said indicating the boy who stood behind Erasa.

"HAHAHA You didn't get deep enough in there to give him a tail," Kenji said, elbowing Aidan in the ribs.

"Aidan?" Erasa asked, almost fainting the sight of her husband.

Kuro moved with his amazing speed, even at his weakest level of power. He grabbed her, and steadied her.

"Long story short. Someone made a wish on the Dragonballs for the Kliq to revert to our weakest forms. Apparently, Aidan and Kenji's weakest forms were when they were twelve," Bulma explained.

"And We're going to seek out the Dragonballs in Space in order to return to our previous forms," Aidan offered up.

"What am I to do with these half Saiyan children?" Erasa asked.

"Bulma will help you," Alex offered.

_Three hours later…._

_Equipped with one backpack each, the four friends climbed aboard the spaceship, and prepared for final take off. Kuro was driving, with Alex acting as co-pilot. Aidan and Kenji were strapped in seats behind them. _

"_All systems go," Kuro reported to Bulma in a headset. _

"_We're off!" Shouted the others, as Kuro pressed a button that sent the ship blasting off into space._

_Bulma, Erasa, Videl, and the children all waved goodbye. Bulma looked up as something sparkled in the sunlight before landing upon the floor before her. She picked up the chip and froze…_

"_THIS IS BAD!" she said. _


	3. Episode 3: Trouble On Imecka

_Episode 3:Trouble on Imecka_

"What?" Kurokon asked, practically yelling into the phone.

"Calm down. The piece that fell off is a piece that can be easily replaced. You just need to find a planet that sells parts," Bulma's voice came over the receiver. "Put Alex on,"

Kuro handed Alex the phone.

"Yes dear," Alex said.

"The ship's stabilizer chip came off during take off. You are going to have to find a planet that sells parts. Kuro already knows, but I wouldn't let the 'children' know. You and Kuro can use the ship's computers to locate a planet that sells parts," Bulma explained.

"How long do we have?" Alex asked.

"The Stabilizer installed will continue working for a bout five days without the chip. After that, you'll begin to lose oxygen. I suggest finding a planet and soon," Bulma said.

"Right," Alex said, "I'm going to help Kuro now,"

Alex placed the phone on the console and moved to the computer workstation he claimed as his own. Looking around him at the other three workstations, Alex could tell which member of the Kliq used which console. Aidan's console had a picture of his family set as the desktop background, Kenji's console had a picture of some random earth females in the nude as his desktop background and was messy. Kuro's desktop wallpaper was of a black hole, and Alex's desktop wallpaper was a slideshow of his family.

"Where are the kids?" Alex asked.

"Training in the gravity room," Kuro said.

"Good. Bulma doesn't want us telling them what happened," Alex said.

"Okay. I've run a complete scan of the next five planets. The sixth planet out is the only merchant planet around. It's called Imecka. Also, there appears to be a Dragonball there," Kuro said.

"Then it's obvious. We go to Imecka, get the repair parts for our ship and get that dragon ball!" Alex said.

Aidan and Kenji looked at each other breathing hard, their chests moving faster than normal. Kenji had gotten the bright idea to increase the gravity in the chamber to 100x Earth's gravity.

"YOU IDIOT!" Aidan's words even seemed heavy. "We can't reach the controls now to shut down the gravity. We have to wait until Kuro or Alex comes looking for us,"

"Stop your complaining," Kenji said, "Ain't like we got any important to be,"

"EATING!" Aidan shouted, as his stomach growled loudly. "It's time for Alex to cook!"

"AH SHIT!" Kenji shouted. "We can't shout for them to hear us, cause Bulma designed this room to be sound proof, shatter proof, and explosion proof,"

"Wait!" Aidan thought. "I'm going to try something. I don't know if I can still do it in this body,"

"What are you doing?" Kenji asked, as Aidan pressed the two forefingers on his right hand to his forehead with great difficulty.

"Quiet. I'm doing something I learned during our time of peace from a private lesson with King Kai," Aidan said. "I start by sensing out the person I need's energy signature. I can only detect Alex's. Kuro must be hiding his,"

"I see," Kenji said intrigued.

"_Alex, Do not be alarmed. This is Aidan, We sorta have a problem in the gravity room._" Aidan said out loud, causing Kenji to give him a weird look. What happened next really made Kenji piss his pants.

"_What sort of problem?_" Alex's voice came out of Aidan's mouth.

"_A Kenji Problem. He decided that in order to achieve Super Saiyan again, we would have to train at 100x earth's gravity. We were doing fine, but now we're too tired to reach the controls._" Aidan said.

"_On my way. Damn kids,_" Alex's voice came from Aidan's mouth again.

"That's some weird shit," Kenji said.

"That's called Telepathy. I just spoke what Alex was saying to make you piss your pants," Aidan said laughing. "Call it payback for that joke on Earth about my son,"

"You little-" But Kenji was interrupted by the sound of the door opening and Alex walking in.

"You two achieve Super Saiyan yet?" Alex asked, with a smirk on his face.

"Almost, but not quite," Kenji shot back.

"Good. You won't mind if I increase the gravity to 300x Earth's gravity would you? Kenji should be able to hand this, seeing as how Vegeta made us train in it every day," Alex said.

"NO!" Aidan and Kenji both shouted, before they fell to the ground.

Alex laughed. He had actually switched the gravity to normal. They were straining too hard to stand up in the 100x gravity that they fell over.

"Come. We have work to do, and not enough time to do it." Alex said, motioning for them to follow.

"Alright! Bout time," Aidan said.

Kuro landed the ship with a bit of difficulty on Imecka. After opening the doors and the four friends stretched a bit, they began planning their trip into the town. Walking the entire way, Kenji of course complained about the walk and it being so hot. Kuro removed the Dragon Radar from his pocket and examined it.

"Hmmm, It appears as if we're not alone here. Apparently, according to the new mode I input on the Dragon Radar, there is a Saiyan Warrior here, working for the Supreme Dictator of this planet," Kuro stated.

"How can you tell it's a Saiyan Warrior?" Kenji asked, intrigued that one of his followers was working on this planet.

"This program was designed by Bulma, myself, King Kai, and King Enma. We took DNA samples from every race available to us and made it. The program is detecting a Saiyan on this planet besides you two,"

"Look, we're here for the Dragonball and for some supplies. No trouble, just in and out," Aidan said.

"Agreed," Alex said, leading them closer to the city.

Once in the city, the four friends were bombarded with items the citizens wanted to sell them. Aidan and Kuro both smiled as Alex and Kenji had finally had enough of the pestering. The Saiyan and Hellfighter both released their ki outward, knocking the sellers back.

"Enough. We're looking for supplies!" Kenji said. "Aidan and I will gather the food, you two gather the other supplies,"

With that Kenji grabbed Aidan's wrist and pulled him off towards the Farmer's Market. Alex and Kuro walked steadily towards a parts supplier.

"Excuse me, sir. I'm looking for a Stabilizer Chip for a T-12 3Million Horse Power Triologistical spaceship," Kuro explained.

"I only have one in stock," the man said, handing Kuro the chip. "It's pricey though, at 3 thousand yams,"

"What in the bluest of blue hells is a yam?" Alex asked.

"The currency of Imecka. Yams are equal in value to two Earth Dollars," Kuro said.

"SO THEY ARE ASKING 6000 DOLLARS FOR A FUCKING COMPUTER CHIP?" Alex shouted.

"Please, quiet down. You will bring Don Kee's Entire Platoon upon us. Yelling is against the law," the man said. "in fact, everything is against the law except making money. You must be outsiders, if you stay here long. Don Kee's henchmen will take your ship and you'll be forced into slacery,"

"Not us," Alex said, "We're better than that,"

Just as Alex finished talker, a dark shadow covered them. Looking Alex and Kuro saw a larger space ship carrying their ship. Aidan and Kenji saw it as well. The Kliq regrouped in the square of the town.

"We just got Ship-jacked," Kuro said softly, as if it unaffected him.

"What are we going to do? We can't find the Dragonballs with the ship," Aidan said.

"Not to mention that if we manage to make to Earth for a new ship, Bulma will kill Alex for losing the first," Kenji pointed out..

"Not helping, Brat," Alex said.

"I say we go get our ship back. Explain to this Don Kee fellow that we were spending huge amounts of money to get supplies for our trip," Kuro pointed out.

In Don Kee's castle.

"Don Kee," a disgruntled voice stated. "Would you like for me to take care of the Majin, Hellfighter, and Two Saiyan Disgraces?"

"You mean the owners of this ship? They are after the Dragonball according to their files," Don Kee laughed, "Yes, Turles, destroy them!"

With that, Turles turned and walked out of the room before exiting the building via a skylight.

A loud beeping sound emanating from Kuro's pocket. Kuro removed the Dragon Radar and clicked the button twice to open his program.

"The Saiyan is approaching us," Kuro said.

"Great. We tried to avoid trouble and we get the Saiyan," Kenji said.

Turles landed before the Kliq.

They were in a pretty wide opened area, possibly the area that separated the city from Don Kee's Palace. Turles was wearing his usual Saiyan Armor but now it was outfitted with sharp blades. His tail was none existent.

"Well, well, well," Turles said, "What do we have here?"

"Uh, Kuro. I think your device is malfunctioning. This aint any Saiyan I've ever seen. Anyone have any idea who or what this is?" Alex asked.

"Well I don't know, but I bet he never has to look for a can opener," Aidan said.

"You fight well, according to the GalacticTube Videos of your past affairs on Earth and Namek," Turles began, "Now you face Turles, The Shedder of The Saiyan Race,"

"The Shredder?" Kenji asked, looking to Aidan.

"Uh, Maybe all that hardware is for making coleslaw?" Aidan said, laughing. "And wait, we're on GalacticTube?"

With that Aidan pulled out a computer and typed in The Kliq in GalacticTube's search bar. The first fight he brought up was his fight against Kuriza.

"You obviously didn't see this fight did you?" Aidan asked, showing the fight to Turles. "I totally whooped his ass,"

"Only because you turned into a Super Saiyan," Turles laughed, "An ability you lack now, child,"

"You act like you can do that too," Kenji laughed, "Not just any Saiyan can turn Super Saiyan. And as your King, I order you to step down,"

"You fool. I have no king. I am Turles, Shredder of The Saiyans. You bow to me," Turles laughed.

"I got him," Alex said, pushing past his friends. "We face Turles, Shredder of The Saiyans, and you face Alex Ruler, The Hellfighter of the Kliq,"

With that Alex, charged forward, lashing out at Turles with his best roundhouse kick. Turles caught his foot, but Alex expected that and went for a reverse mule kick. Turles simple tossed Alex away, sending him face first into the dirt.

"WOW! This guy is good," Aidan said, looking to Kuro. "Why don't you go next?"

"Thank you," Kuro said, forming two sword from thin air with his Magical Materialization technique. "I'm Kuro, the Majin of The Kliq!"

Kuro and Turles traded blows, seemingly evenly matched. Turles had a harder time disarming Kuro, as every time Kuro lost a blade, another appeared. In the end though, Turles kicked Kuro into the air and brought a sickening ki blast upward into his stomach. Kuro landed on his side, and didn't move as smoke trailed up from his body.

"Match you for it?" Kenji asked Aidan.

"Alright," Aidan said as they played rock-paper-scissors to see who would fight with Kenji winning. "Damn. Alright, wise guy. You are now facing Aidan, The Demi-Saiyan," Aidan shouted, and even though Alex was down, he swore he heard Alex say "Half-Saiyan".

Aidan charged ki into his palms and fired them forward, before leaping into the air and releasing his Photon Phaser full power at Turles. Turles smiled and deflected the ki blasts with his wrist protectors, before kicking the Photon Phaser back at Aidan. Aidan was shocked…..No one ever countered his Photon Phaser, The blast struck Aidan, sending him rolling to a stop just before Kenji.

"Now I face Kenji, The Weakest of All Saiyans!" Turles laughed.

"You face your worst nightmare, bitch!" Kenji shouted, as he teleported and reappeared behind Turles, only to teleport again and reappear in his face with a Dark Pulse right in the kisser.

Smoke covered Turles' body. When the smoke faded, Turles stood with a bruise on his cheek, and a smirk on his face.

"NO WAY!" Kenji shouted, "You are insanely strong!"

"I Will DIG YOUR GRAVE!" Turles shouted, hitting Kenji with a rock hook to the stomach before firing a large beam of ki at him.

Kenji rolled to a stop against Aidan. The four members of the Kliq had been beaten before but nothing like this.

The Kliq regrouped.

"We need Fusion," Alex said, calculating the Kendan would be a lot better against Turles than Aidan and Kenji, "And Kurokon, how about you and I take off the weighted clothing. We'll be a lot faster," Alex said.

"Right. Any ideas on a weakness?" Aidan asked.

"Just one thought," Kenji said, "THIS GUY KNOWS WHERE THE DRAGONBALL IS!"

"Ah, The Dragonball. It served as a great a paperweight until my Lord Don Kee wanted it for it's shinyness," Turles laughed.

"Aidan, Kenji! Do it. Kuro, you and I have to attack together," Alex said.

Aidan and Kenji began their Fusion Dance as Kuro and Alex removed their weighted clothing and stood side by side. They both powered up to full power before racing forward, striking at Turles with everything they had to offer. Turles was barely able to keep up with their moves, and was caught with a stiff kick to the chin by both fighters. He stumbled backwards and charged head long into the fight, clothes lining Alex and Kuro to the ground. That's when he felt an amazing Power Level.

"Who are you?" Turles asked.

"Kendan! The Fused Saiyan!" Kendan shouted, in a pre-teen dual voice.

"Mighty young for such a powerful energy reading," Turles said.

"Just try to fight me!" Kendan taunted.

"YOU LITTLE BRAT!" Turles said.

Kendan smiled and released his Dark Photon Phaser.

Turles was blasted backwards, and into the side of a building. The wall crumbled around him. Anger coursed through his body as he began transforming into a Super Saiyan!

"Impossible!" Kendan shouted.

"Fear The Legendary Super Saiyan!" Turles shouted.

Just as Turles began hounding the Kliq with ki blasts, a bright dome of goo covered all four of them. Alex sat up and began spitting sand out of his mouth again. Kuro, Alex, and Kendan stood in the center of the dome and Kuro placed his hand on his friend's shoulders.

"This should break our first seals. That wish placed them on us. King Kai contacted me and told me how to do it. Let's hope that Super Saiyan Kendan, Super Hellfighter Alex, and First Seal Release Kuro will be enough to stop him," Kuro said.

"This guy is nothing compared to Cooler. We can take him," Alex said.

"Let's do it…Everyone back to your fallen positions," Kuro instructed.

The goo dome fell and Turles smiled at his handy work. The Fused Saiyan had even separated into Kenji and Aidan again. The Hellfighter moved. He wasn't dead, but he moved. He climbed to his feet and smiled a devilish smile at Turles.

"I am a Super Saiyan cousin. Why do you still fight?" Turles asked.

"Because, while you are a Super Saiyan, I am a Super Hellfighter!" Alex shouted, as he charged up his ki until he managed the transformation.

"And we're Super Saiyans too!" Aidan and Kenji shouted, climbing to their feet and transforming.

"And I've released the First Seal on my power!" Kurokon stated.

"You still aren't powerful enough to defeat me," Turles laughed.

"Alright guys. Let's do it! Kliq Final Technique Enage!" Kuro said calmly. "Shikyo Beam, Ready!"

"Photon Phaser, Ready!" Aidan shouted.

"Dark Pulse, Ready!" Kenji shouted, "Alex! It's up to you!"

"I'm ready, hit me with them!" Alex shouted, as his three friends fired their techniques.

At the last second, Alex absorbed all the techniques into a Rage Shuriken. Turles really thought his saw Alex getting pelted by the techniques.

"You fools attacked your own teammate!" Turles laughed.

"Rage Shuriken, Kliq Style!" Alex shouted, as he appeared in front of Turles, holding a Rage Shuriken that was multi-colored with a dark star spinning around a vibrant red sphere. "EAT THIS!"

Turles was slammed by the attack as it tore his armor and stomach to shreds. Alex, Kuro, Aidan, and Kenji landed before him as he lay dying.

"The Shredder of Saiyans has been shredded," Kenji said.

"Where is the Dragonball?" Alex asked.

"And our ship?" Kuro asked.

With his last breath, Turles pointed to Don Kee's palace. Alex turned to his friends and they all nodded silently. Don Kee would be getting a visit soon, but from a very organized member of their team.

**Who will be visiting Don Kee? Alex, Aidan, Kenji, or Kuro? Find out Next Time on Dragonball GT: the Return of The Kliq. **

**Power Levels:**

**(NOT CANON, DO NOT ASK)**

**Kurokon Shikyo: (Base: 6,250,000); (First Seal Released(permanent):12,250,000)**

**Aidan Kenta: (Base: 5,550,555); (Super Saiyan: 11,141,110)**

**Alex Ruler: (Base: 6,250,000); (Super Hellfighter: 12,250,500)**

**Kenjiro Nakamura: (Base: 5,560,650); (Super Saiyan: 11,121,300)**

**Kendan: (Base: 11,111,205)**

**Turles: (Base: 7,000,000); (Super Saiyan: 14,500,000)**

**Kliq Final Technique: Rage Shuriken Kliq Style: **

**This technique is a combination of all their signature techniques. It is only used in dire emergencies. I'm going to list the estimated power of this technique. Bare in mind it was used after all four members of the Kliq went into their First Transformation States. If you wish to know how I came up with this estimated Power Level, feel free to PM me. **

**Estimated Power: 116,907,275**


	4. Episode 4: Don Kee's Big Plan

_Episode 4:_

_Don Kee's Big Plan_

The Kliq regrouped inside a small maintenance room.

Kenji, of course, being skeptical.

After their fight with Turles, the four heroes of Earth had fought against several armed men. To catch their breath, the Kliq dove into the room and regrouped.

"Look at us. We're fucking heroes for Christ's sake. And we're preparing for battle inside a janitor's closet," Kenji causing all of them to laugh.

"Well Kenji, you'd think with one of our members being married to the richest woman in the universe, we'd have portable changing rooms," Aidan said, looking at Alex.

"It isn't my fault you guys can't afford capsules. Bulma doesn't even give me free items, why would I be able to get you free capsules," Alex shot back.

"Silence," Kuro said, "We are not alone,"

"Aidan, how many?" Alex whispered.

Aidan pressed the two forefingers on his right hand to his forehead and focused. He could see inside the minds of five people. Heavily armed with armor piercing weapon and ki detectors. Aidan frowned, this technology was so outdated Bulma had invented it when she was five.

"We got five armed men. Armor Piercing technology with Ki detectors, not scouters, the old school detectors," Aidan reported in a whisper.

"Alright. I've got a plan," Alex said. "Kenji, you are vital. Climb up through this vent," Alex pointed to a vent in the wall, "It should bring you about mid-ways out. Whenever you get to an opening, release three of your 'Bouncy' Ki Orbs. Those will distract the men long enough for us to dispatch them without shots fired,"

"Wait, What's a bouncy Ki orb?" Aidan asked.

"A technique Kenji would do when we traveled with Vegeta. It was entertaining to see Kenji bounce the orbs around and see the children we were about to destroy chase them," Alex said, "At least until we saw the error of our ways,"

"Right," Kenji said, as he followed Alex's plan.

In the end, Kuro and Aidan took out two of the five guards, Alex took out a guard, and Kenji took out two at once with his "Bouncy" Ki Orb. Alex, Kuro, Aidan, and Kenji regrouped once more and headed towards the palace.

Don Kee paced around his office. Turles, The Shredder of The Saiyans had fallen to The Kliq. Impossible that it would happen. He was called The Shredder. How could they have beaten him when he was so much more powerful than them? Don Kee watched the video repeatedly. He waved his hand and assistant in the room paused the video on the clip of Alex as a Super Hellfighter using The Rage Shuriken, Kliq Style on Turles.

"Two Children, A Majin, and A Hellfighter. Two Children, A Majin, and A Hellfighter, Ledgic. Turles, The Shredder of The Saiyans, fell to Two Children, A Majin, and A Hellfighter. Can you believe this?" Don Kee asked.

"Yes I can actually. Turles was lacking in the ability to never underestimate his opponents. This teenage Hellfighter, he possesses the rare ability to absorb his teammates attacks, combing the power levels and putting them into one technique. That is why Turles lost. I will destroy them once and for all," Ledgic responded.

"Ledgic, that Hellfighter, can you overcome his ability?" Don Kee asked.

"I can overcome the _Shakugan_ Ability," Ledgic replied. "I've overcome better opponents in my sleep,"

"Ledgic," Don Kee said, flipping the pictures again, "This man," Don Kee stopped on a picture of Kuro. "This man is a strategically a genius. He commands and leads The Kliq into battle. How will you prepare for his plans?"

"You just use those force fields on the floor, and I'll handle the rest," Ledgic said, smiling as he snapped his fingers and a screen dropped down revealing that The Kliq was just outside the room.

Aidan, Kenji, Kuro, and Alex all kicked the door at the same time, causing the explosion. They stepped inside the room as the door crashed into the far wall. Don Kee was sitting quietly at his desk as if nothing was wrong. He was counting money.

"Yes, yes, Come in, come in," Don Kee said impatiently.

As soon as the four members of the Kliq stepped into the room, electricity covered their bodies paralyzing them.

"What the hell?" Kenji shouted, aiming his eyes at Aidan, "You were supposed to have scanned his mind,"

"I did," Aidan said, "He isn't thinking about anything but fucking money,"

"These barriers only prevent our bodies from moving. We can't produce ki, we are defenseless, wonder what this guy is going to do," Alex said, narrowing his eyes at Don Kee.

"Me?" Don Kee asked, "I'm not going to do anything. My Strategic Commander of Elites will be doing the dirty work,"

The walls and floor around them opened up to reveal a huge assortment of weaponry. Kuro smiled.

"Guns don't harm those who are literally immortal," Kurokon said, his voice almost as sadistic as Kigi's. "Kenji, reveal your special ability,"

"You don't mean the _Ma-kyō hoīru _do you?" Aidan asked.

"Yes. It's time for Kenjiro to unleash The Demonic Mirror Wheel," Alex said, smirking. "An ability that scares even Kurokon. So the situation we are in must be dire,"

"Right," Kenjiro said, as he closed his eyes.

When Kenjiro opened his eyes, the four members of the Kliq fell to the floor. Kenjiro then proceeded to faint. The ability to reverse any current towards the opponent always caused Kenjiro to faint. Kuro laughed as the remaining three members of the Kliq climbed to their feet.

"This shall be fun," Kuro said, as footsteps echoed behind them.

"Don Kee," the voice stated, "Do it now!"

A second later, the remaining three members were once more in a barrier of electricity. Aidan shouted in anger as Ledgic appeared before them.

"Don Kee," he stated softly. "I've fought Saiyans and Majin alike. I've never fought against a Hellfighter. Release just him,"

"Saiyans, Hellfighters, one in the same really. If you've fought one, you've fought them all," Aidan said.

Ledgic smiled wickedly, before blinking, sending Kuro and Aidan's motionless bodies against the far wall. Alex was left in the center of the room, held up by the barrier.

"Is…Is that all you got?" Aidan asked, grunting from the pain. "Kenji causes blackouts when he sneezes, and Kuro causes Earthquakes with his flatulence and all you do is create gusts of air by blinking?"

"Silence, child. I am no longer interested in what you have to say," Ledgic stated, eyeballing Alex. "Are you prepared to fight?"

"On one condition," Alex said, "You release my friends, our ship and the dragon ball. My friend Kenji needs medical attention and Kuro can give it to him on our ship,"

"Quite a bargain you are asking there. How about I release your friends and the ship. You defeat me and you win the Dragonball?" Ledgic asked.

"Sounds like a deal," Alex said, as the barrier was dropped from around the Kliq.

Aidan rushed forward to attempt a strike at Ledgic only to have his tail grabbed by Alex. As Aidan fell limp, Alex tossed the child to Kurokon and smiled, looking over his shoulder at his leader.

"Take them to the ship. I'll be there momentarily," Alex said.

Kurokon flashed a thumbs up before doing as Alex requested. Alex turned back to Ledgic and prepared for the fight, looking at the blue cat like creature with sharp objects protruding from his shoulders. Alex took his fighting stance and eyed the warrior. Ledgic moved first, at speeds well beyond anything Alex had witnessed before. But speeds, Alex could match. Turles was only this fast as a Super Saiyan. The two warriors traded blows, each blow creating a small sonic boom. In the end, Ledgic gained the upper hand using his tail to grab Alex by the throat before throwing the young Hellfighter to the ground.

"I am not a fool, Hellfighter. I know you are holding back. Let it all hang out!" Ledgic boasted.

"If that's what you want," Alex called out, "DUAL RAGE SHURIKEN!"

Alex threw two of his signature techniques at Ledgic. Ledgic smiled grasping the spikes protruding from his shoulders and pulling them out, to reveal large swords, similar to the ones Kuro used against Turles. Ledgic used the blades to destroy both the Shuriken. He would then create a cross with the sword.

"Try out my Dark Sword Slash!" Ledgic shouts, releasing a barrage of dark energy from the blades in an 'x' shape.

The blasts created a cloud of dust around Alex, Ledgic smiled turning to Don Kee.

"The nerve of that Saiyan Brat. 'Saiyan, Hellfighter, they are one in the same. If you fought one you've fought them all'" Ledgic said, mocking Aidan's voice. "This Hellfighter just got wasted,"

"You think this is me getting wasted? I ain't had a drink in five years, bro,"

**Kurokon Shikyo: (Base: 6,250,000); (First Seal Released(permanent):12,250,000)**

**Aidan Kenta: (Base: 5,550,555); (Super Saiyan: 11,141,110)**

**Alex Ruler: (Base: 6,250,000); (Super Hellfighter: 12,250,500)**

**Kenjiro Nakamura: (Base: 5,560,650); (Super Saiyan: 11,121,300)**

**Kendan: (Base: 11,111,205)**

**Turles: (Base: 7,000,000); (Super Saiyan: 14,500,000) (Deceased)**

**Don Kee: (Base: 300)**

**Ledgic: (Base: 10,000,000);**


	5. Chapter 5: Super Hellfighter vs Ledgic

_Episode Five_

_Super Hellfighter vs. LedgicThe Final Battle_

"You think this me getting wasted? I ain't had a drink in five years bro,"

That voice.

There was no way that Hellfighter could have survived the Dark Sword Slash. The last person to have survived it, survived only because they had been granted steel skin. The Hellfighter surely didn't have steel skin. The dust fell slowly, revealing Alex standing perfectly still, his hands folded like he was praying. A ghostly barrier of green ki surrounded his body as his eyes were closed. Ledgic smirked.

"I see you have trained with a Namekian," Ledgic said, "Only a Namekian can teach you the skill you just used. I believe they call it, _Tuning," _

"I see you are smarter than you look. Yes, I learned how to tune my body into the surroundings and move with speeds higher than humanly possible. The entire Kliq has had this training. So if you kill me, you'll have to answer to them," Alex shot back. "Though, I can tell you are weakening, when I am only giving you thirty-three percent,"

"How?" Ledgic asked.

"I am not sure how you obtained data on the fighting style I use. Possibly the same way Turles did, using GalacticTube. And don't ask me who was ballsy enough to film the fights between The Kliq and The Kold family on Namek, or the fight between Kuro and Aidan, and Prince Vegeta's Squad on Earth, but it gave every villain in the galaxy data on us. I've been fighting to obtain data on you….holding back to learn all I need to defeat you" Alex said.

"Brilliant Mind and fighting styles," Ledgic stated.

"Just humor me for a minute, that Magical Materilization technique. Where did you learn it? How did you learn it? Kuro tried teaching the Kliq how to do it, but we all couldn't, even King Kai said it couldn't be learned unless you were a Majin, you couldn't learn it," Alex stated, to which Ledgic just smiled.

"I am a member of the race known as False Majin. Unlike the other Majins, we do not require absorption to get stronger, we just release seals. Your friend, the one you refer to as Kuro, he is a member of my race," Ledgic said, "Enough chit-chat! Let's go!"

Ledgic formed three blasts of ki that traveled towards Alex. Each one arced in a different direction before turning towards Alex. Alex narrowed his eyes and leaped forward, through a small opening the the attack. The older version of his body wouldn't have been able to make it through that opening. Alex met Ledgic with an elbow to the jaw, flipping backwards to bring his knee into Ledgic's chin.

Ledgic stumbled backwards, shaken by the assault. The Hellfighter's speed had increased since he had tuned his body. Ledgic growled beneath his breath before opening his mouth and releasing a huge beam of red energy. The beam obliterated Don Kee's office, but never touched Alex.

"And I thought Kenji's burps where disgusting," Alex said, laughing a bit.

Unbeknownst to Alex, Aidan and Kuro were now watching his fight on the ship. Kuro had managed to hack into Don Kee's security system from his console before Aidan came too. Kuro then had to threaten Aidan in order to keep him from the fight. They heard Alex's comments about Kenji's burps and laughed…though Kuro couldn't shake the last words Ledgic had spoken. He was a member of the False Majin race. Kigi hadn't told him that much.

"I think Ledgic is gonna beat him here," Aidan said, bringing Kuro back to reality.

Ledgic was powering up a large amount of ki and transferring the ki into his swords. And to the dismay of his friends, Alex was allowing this to transpire.

"His Hellfighter Pride," Kuro said, remembering Alex's words during the Saki fight. "he's letting it cloud his judgement,"

"This is my ultimate move," Ledgic said, "Sword of The Darkness Flame!"

Ledgic moved forward, his swords seemingly on fire with black flames. Alex opened his right palm in an instant as a large orb of ki appeared and began spinning, discharging electricity. Alex smiled before dashing forward, head long into Ledgic's path.

"Meet my ultimate move!" Alex shouted, "REIDORI!"

Alex drew his right palm back, Reidori charged fully, roaring loud enough that Don Kee shook in his boots. The two techniques met, causing a wicked roar of both Tiger and Dragon before an explosion caused both fighters to crash into opposite walls. Ledgic was to his feet first.

"That actually hurt a bit, Hellfighter. You may be the first fighter to actually injure me. I'm 10,000,000 in Power level alone. Nothing you can do can aid you in this fight," Ledgic laughed.

"I wouldn't be so sure about that," Alex's voice came from behind him instead of across the room from him. "You ain't even seen me transform yet,"

"Tr-Transform?" Ledgic asked, turning around to see no one there.

"You said yourself earlier that you have fought a Saiyan before, didn't the Saiyan Transform?" Alex asked, his voice now coming from Ledgic's right side.

"Th-They became a giant monkey and I was still stronger than them," Ledgic said, looking that direction to find nothing, "You aren't going to become a giant monkey are you?"

"No. I'm becoming something even more powerful than a giant monkey," Alex said, appearing before Ledgic, his hair standing on end, bright red in color. "This is what a Master Super Hellfighter is,"

"IMPOSSIBLE!" Ledgic shouted, launching another Dark Sword Slash at Alex.

Alex caught the blades, and snapped them with his fingers. He glared at Ledgic with his newly ruby colored eyes. Ledgic began shaking before he attempted a gut punch, only to have his hand feel like a brick wall had hit it.

"I'm something more terrifying than anything you've fought before, Ledgic," Alex said, with no emotion. "Given that you are brethren to my friend Kuro, I will give you one shot to make me change my mind on killing you,"

"You couldn't kill me if your life depended on it," Ledgic said, "Sword of The Darkness-What are you doing?"

Alex grabbed the two spikes protruding from Ledgic's shoulders and removed two swords of his own. He smiled, as his eyes gleaming with a red light before he copied the moves Ledgic used earlier.

"SWORD OF THE DARKNESS FLAME!" Alex shouted, as the blades instantly caught fire with black flames.

The technique caused Ledgic to crumbled, but it didn't kill him. Ledgic collapsed in a heap as he lost consciousness. Alex knelt and picked Ledgic up, cradling him. He turned to Don Kee and glared evilly. Don Kee, in cowardice approached Alex with the Dragonball. Alex took it before smirking.

"Release the people of this planet from their awful living conditions or my friends and I will be back to destroy you," Alex said, as he exited the room. "We'll be back to ensure you follow my conditions,"

As Alex walked onto the ship, he laid Ledgic in a hospital bed beside Kenji. Kuro proceeded to hook Ledgic up to the computers, so that he could check Ledgic's vitals.

"I spared him, Kuro, because he's a member of your race. You're like me, and have no one else to turn too. Perhaps he can help you understand more about your abilities," Alex said, to which Kuro just shrugged. "I'll give you time. You can talk later. I'm setting course for the next dragon ball,"

"Looks like it'll be on Gelbo," Kuro spoke for the first time, "Should only be a small trip between here and there,"

"Long enough for me to get some training done," Alex said.

The ship landed on Gelbo, only to find that the village in which the Dragonball was located had fallen under attack by a group of people representing a rogue Demon Namekian. Alex and Kuro met with a villager named, Doma. Doma explained that Lord Slug, a demonic namekian, took over the planet after their pet Zoonama died. Zoonama protected the planet with the planet offering food to him in return.

"Lord Slug utilizes his henchmen to corral us," Doma explained. "If you two could be of any help, we would gratefully give you our Dragonball,"

"Tell us more about his henchmen?" Alex asked.

"His strongest henchmen and second in command is a fellow by the name of Bojack. A Hera-jin hell bent on restoring his race. Lord Slug promised Bojack that he would have all of that if Bojack helped Lord Slug with our planet," Doma explained. "Bojack commands The Galaxy Soldiers, the last surviving members of the Hera-jin race,"

"I've heard of their race," Kuro said, finally speaking. "Strongest beings in existence,"

"Wrong," Alex said, pointing his thumb at himself and his left forefinger at Kuro. "The Kliq is the strongest being in existence. When all else fails, we become one,"

"I am afraid fusing doesn't work on Bojack and his minions. They can force you to defuse in a matter of moments," Doma explained.

"We'll figure something out," Kuro said, smiling at Alex.

**Powerlevels: Not Cannon, don't ask.**

**Kurokon Shikyo: (Base: 6,250,000); (First Seal Released(permanent):12,250,000)**

**Aidan Kenta: (Base: 5,550,555); (Super Saiyan: 11,141,110)**

**Alex Ruler: (Base: 6,250,000); (Super Hellfighter: 12,250,500)**

**Kenjiro Nakamura: (Base: 5,560,650); (Super Saiyan: 11,121,300)**

**Kendan: (Base: 11,111,205)**

**Turles: (Base: 7,000,000); (Super Saiyan: 14,500,000) (Deceased)**

**Ledgic: (Base: 10,000,000);**

**Don Kee: 300**

**Doma: 375**

**Lord Slug: Unknown At The Moment**

**Bojack: Unknown At The Moment**

**Galaxy Soldiers: Unknown At The Moment**


	6. Chapter 6: Battle of Gelbo

Episode 6:Battle Of Gelbo

Alex and Kuro returned to the ship with Doma and entered orbit.

With Aidan and Kenji out of commission for a while, resting from the encounter with the extremely powerful Ledgic, and Ledgic recuperating from his encounter with Master Super Hellfighter Alex. Kuro had a lot of unanswered questions. Both of the fighters were sitting at the computer consoles researching.

"Lord Slug," Alex said, quietly.

All they could find about the dictator of Gelbo was the number of planets he had committed genocide on. In total, about 73. Including the planet they had saved from The Kold Family about seventeen years ago. Anger wasn't the word that described what Alex felt.

"All of those Namekians," he said, "All of them were innocent farmers. They didn't deserve to be wiped out like that,"

"Calm down. Allowing your anger to raise your ki will not help our situation," Kuro said calmly. "Bojack and his Galaxy Soldiers are nothing too special. All are capable of planetary destruction, but Bojack seems to be the only one who can transform. At least, he's the only one who has gone on record transforming. Here are their Power Levels...we need training."

"Should be an interesting fight," a voice said from behind them.

Alex and Kuro turned to see Kenji standing in the doorway of the command room. He wasn't bandaged or anything, but he had that look of exhaustion across his face.

"I call dibs on the ugly one," Kenji said, only seeing the pic of Bojack.

"Define Ugly," Alex said, revealing the pictures of all the Galaxy Soldiers and Lord Slug.

"The big green guy," Kenji said, "He cleaned out the Namekians, you say?"

"Yes," Kuro said, "The Skirt Na, The Konats, The Kanaans, The Emerals, and The Hera-Jins. But Bojack doesn't know this. There are 73 planets in total he has committed genocide on,"

"That powerful huh? Guess fighting him will be truly fun for this Saiyan," Kenji said, causing a laugh from Alex and Kuro.

"Kenji, you'd have to train a lot more to get strong enough to defeat this guy. I suggest we all train in the Gravity room once Aidan awakens," Kuro said.

"Right," Alex said, "But this time, I'm controlling the gravity amount, not The Kids,"

"Fuck you Ruler," Kenji said, "I'm at least a year older than you mentally,"

"Yeah but physically you are what eleven, twelve?" Alex asked.

"He's twelve," another voice from behind them said, startling all three.

Everyone turned to see Aidan standing in the same doorway, a white bandage draped over his shoulder and upper torso. He had his right two forefingers pressed to his forehead and was smiling.

"According to his memories, he's twelve at that age," Aidan said joining his friends.

"Why you little asshole! STAY OUTTA MY HEAD!" Kenji shouted.

"Alright guys. We all seem to be close enough to 100%. We've returned to orbit, and we're going to train to prepare for the coming fights," Kuro explained. "We need to increase our power level dramatically. SPARING!"

Lord Slug sat upon his throne, drumming his fingers on the arm rests.

"BOJACK!" he shouted.

"Yes my lord," Bojack said, instantly appearing kneeling before Slug.

"Bojack, it has come to my attention that we have a spaceship orbiting Gelbo. They are in search of the Dragonball and have befriended the villager named Doma. Find Doma, Kill him!" Lord Slug said, "and make it clear to the villagers that anyone giving information to these outsiders will meet the same fate,"

"Yes sir," Bojack said, before teleporting away.

Doma watched as Alex and Kuro began their sparing match, each one being nearly matched. Aidan and Kenji meditated. Doma eyed Aidan and smiled.

"Excuse me, Mr. Kenta," the man stated to the young half saiyan.

"What is it Doma?" Aidan asked, opening his eyes.

"I feel that you would be perfect to learn my technique. Your size would make it easier to use and you could master it within a few days. When you revert to your normal size, it would be no problem to use then," Doma explained.

"What kind of technique?" Aidan asked.

"I call it The Shadow Technique. Most people refer to it as Shadow Doppelganger or Art of The Shadow Doppelganger," Doma explained. "My people descended from Shinobi. I came to Gelbo in search of training from a grand master. But he sadly died a few weeks before my arrival. Zoonama destroyed my ship and I couldn't leave. I stayed and defeated Zoonama before taming him. I am not powerful enough to defeat Lord Slug and his henchmen, but I can aid you four in defeating them," Doma explained.

"Let's begin the training," Aidan said.

Kuro overheard this conversation and decided to up their training, Kenji would join the sparing match.

"Kenji! Get over here!" Kuro said.

The training began to get harsher.

Bojack marched into town, with his Galaxy Soldiers walking ahead of him.

He smirked before raising his right palm and destroying a statue shaped like a large catfish, the statue of Zoonama.

"PEOPLE OF GELBO! BRING ME DOMA NOW!" Bojack shouted.

"Doma?" the villagers shouted, gathering in the square. "Doma isn't here. He hasn't been seen in days,"

"I will destroy every building in this pitiful village if Doma isn't delivered to me in three hours," Bojack shouted, "I'll start with the Village's Military Monument,"

Zangya, the only female in Bojack's group smirked before opening her mouth and releasing a sparkling pink beam of energy that vaporized the monument.

"DOMA ISN'T HERE PRINCE BOJACK!" the villagers shouted.

"FIND HIM!" Bojack shouted back.

"GUYS! TROUBLE!" Aidan shouted, half-way through their training.

"What's going on?" Kenji asked, as Alex socked him with a roundhouse kick.

"Bojack! He's attacking the villagers, looking for Doma," Aidan said.

"I'll go. Bojack needs to experience true terror," Kurokon said.

"Alright," Alex said, "We'll stay here and continue training,"

Kuro smiled before teleporting out of the ship to the village of Gelbo to confront the Galaxy Soldiers.

Kuro appeared just as Zangya was about to destroy another building. He materialized right in front of her attack and ended up deflecting it back at her. Zangya was so shocked to see her attack coming back to her that she had no time to defend and was killed instantly, her head landing at Kuro's feet. Kuro picked it up and smiled.

"You'll make a nice HEAD piece," he said laughing as he tucked the head beneath his arm and approached Bojack. "Is this how you want the rest of your crew to end up?" he asked holding her head out to the monsterous Hera-jin

"You there, Majin Boy," the voice behind them stated, causing Kuro to turn his attention towards the voice. "I'll be your opponent, Prince Bojack isn't needed to deal with you,"

Bojack swung at Kuro, but the False Majin split his body in half, causing Bojack to stumble through. Kuro smiled evilly as he healed his body. He saw that his opponent would be Kogu, the Swordsman of the Galaxy Soldiers.

"Let me get one thing straight with you before I kill you," Kuro stated, "I am not a Majin. I am considered a False Majin,"

"Majin, False Majin, one in the same right?" Kogu asked. "Either way, my blade will tear you to shreds,"

"I highly doubt that," Kuro said, elbowing Bojack in the gut.

This caused the Hera-jin to double over. Bojack looked up to Kogu.

"Kill this bastard, Kogu. I hear Lord Slug calling my name." Bojack said, before teleporting away.

"Yeah, go suck your Mommy Slug's Nipple!" Kuro shouted, before he mentally slapped his forehead. He couldn't believe he made a comment Kenji would make.

Kuro and Kogu began fighting. Neither fighter gave up any ground in the fight, with mini-explosions following each impact. Kuro delivered a massive elbow to the jaw of Kogu before he axe-handled the Hera-jin to the ground. Kogu hit the ground and pushed off returning to a standing position before he drew his sword.

"Allow me to explain something about my sword," Kogu stated, "This sword has a special ability, I killed a weak shinobi from this planet who carried this blade. It absorbs the ki of my enemies and feeds it back to me,"

Kogu's sword looked like a regular sword with a golden blade and serrated edges. He swung it Kuro would dodged by flipping backwards. The sword didn't connect with Kuro but it still absorbed his ki.

"Evading will only kill you slower than allowing the blade to penetrate your heart," Kogu said, laughing.

"Evading will keep me alive. I've encountered plenty of villains who boasted about killing me slowly and I'm still alive while they inhabit the depths of Hell," Kuro said, "You are about to join them,"

"Nonsense, you are nothing without your three lackeys following you around," Kogu stated. "While I can hold my own without my comrades,"

"I do not need my comrades, I just need this! SHIKYO BEAM!" Kuro shouted, firing his signature beam of red energy at Kogu who simply allowed his blade to absorb the energy.

"That is futile!" Kogu said, "I told he my blade absorbs energy,"

"Shit," Kuro said, as he dodged another attempt of the sword hitting him.

Kuro felt his ki drain again but he held firm. He would not allow the Galaxy Soldiers to ransack the village for Doma.

"Hi Alex!" Aidan shouted, very child-like.

Alex opened his eyes to see Aidan standing in front of him. Aidan should have been training, so Alex closed his eyes and ignored Aidan.

"Hi Alex" Aidan whispered right in his ear.

This caused Alex's eyes to snap open.

Aidan was standing right in front of him and right beside him. He couldn't tell any difference between the two of them. This was no after image technique, this was an actual doppelganger.

"YOU TWO ARE SUPPOSED TO BE TRAINING! NOT BOTHERING ALEX!" Another Aidan shouted from across the room.

"AIDAN GET YOUR DAMNED CLONES AND TEACH THEM SOME FUCKING RESPECT! NEXT TIME I'LL GLADLY TEACH THEM HOW TO EAT PAIN!" Alex shouted.

The Aidan clones returned to Aidan and smiled before joining with him. Doma clapped.

"Aidan you have mastered my technique. I hope it helps you in your journey as well as your coming fight with Slug and his minions. Remember, using this technique during training can increase what you learn and how fast you learn it.," Doma said, "Each Clone will have your exact power level. The only way for someone to pinpoint which doppelganger is the real you, is for your opponent to have x-ray eyes,"

**Powerlevels: NOT CANNON DO ASK.  
on a side note: The increase in Power Levels for The Kliq and Doma comes from the time in the Gravity Room Sparing. For Alex, Kenji, and Aidan, the Power Levels will increase greatly in the next chapter, as they are still fighting. **

**Kurokon Shikyo: (First Seal Released(permanent):12,750,000)**

**Aidan Kenta: (Base: 5,650,555); (Super Saiyan: 11,841,110)**

**Alex Ruler: (Base: 6,650,000); (Super Hellfighter: 12,660,725)**

**Kenjiro Nakamura: (Base: 5,760,650); (Super Saiyan: 11,621,300)**

**Kendan: (Base: 11,411,205)**

**Ledgic: (Base: 10,000,000);**

**Doma: 475**

**Lord Slug: (Base: 13,000,000); (Giant Form: 26,000,000); (Super Namek: 52,000,000)**

**Bojack: (Base: 12,000,000); (Super Bojack: 24,000,000)**

**Zangya: (Base: 6,000,000); (Super Zangya: 12,000,000) (Deceased)**

**Bido: (Base: 7,000,000); (Super Bido: 14,000,000)**

**Kogu: (Base: 8,000,000); (Super Kogu: 16,000,000)**

**Buijin: (Base: 7,500,000): (Super Buijin: 15,000,000)**


	7. Chapter 7: Kugo's Demise

Episode 7

Kugo's Demise

Kuro's Master Plan

Kuro was breathing heavily.

Sweat gathered upon his brow, his arms felt heavy. If he hadn't known better he would say that he was training in the Gravity Room with four hundred times Planet Vegeta's gravity. That's how heavy his body felt with his ki constantly being drained by the sword being used by Kogu..

"What's wrong boy?" Kogu taunted. "Have you lost your will to fight? The will to live?"

"You call this a fight? I have less than one thousandth of my true power, yet here you are giving it your all pathetic little weakling, you either forgot who you are dealing with or forgot what you are dealing with" Kuro growled.

"This isn't my true power, kid. Feel the power of Super Kogu!" Kogu shouted as he began transforming.

Kogu's teal colored skin turned bright green as his orange hair turned dark red. His power level increased dramatically. Kuro smirked as his plan to win had already formed. Kogu dashed forward, swiping his sword. Kuro teleported away from the assault and gathered ki.

"Time to end this joke," Kuro stated, "SHIKYO BEAM!"

Kuro's signature beam of ki appeared differently this time, having hints of green electricity in the beam as it propelled forward. Kogu smiled and placed his sword in front of the assault.

"Didn't I tell you that wouldn't wor-WHAT THE HELL?" Kogu stated as his sword suddenly leaped from his arms and into Kuro's hand. "That blade was design to answer to me,"

"Not any more," Kuro stated. "Didn't you pay attention to my Shikyo Beam this time around? I allowed you to see if several times before I fired that one," Kuro said. "That Shikyo Beam was a coverup for my Transmogrifying Ray. It allows me to change anything I want about an inanimate object. I wanted to change the ownership of the blade, and now it's mine, and I need a recharge!"

Kuro and Kogu began fighting again, trading blows evenly. Kuro regained most of his ki from the blade Kogu had given him. Kogu began slowing down. And eventaully Kuro was holding his pretty damn good against the stronger being.

"What happened to the boasting?" Kuro asked, slugging Kogu with a left roundhouse punch that slammed the Hera-jin through a building.

"You. You fooled me, hiding your power like that," Kogu stated.

"You absorbed most of it, dipshit and I wouldn't need to hide my power to trick you." Kuro said. "I'm growing bored with this fight,"

"FUCK YOU BOY!" Kogu stated.

"You still owe me a full recharge!" Kuro said ignoring Kogu's comments.

With that Kuro thrust the blade with all his might straight into the stomach of Super Kogu. Kogu fell to one knee as the Blade drew out all of his ki, reverting him to normal. Kogu looked up at Kuro who was now becoming so powerful that the ground beneath him cracked.

"This gives absorption a whole new meaning," Kuro laughed.

Kuro extended his right arm and flexed his right hand into a palm. A large sphere of energy appeared there. Kuro smiled.

"It comes with a new attack too," Kuro said, "You'll be the first to encounter it. I believe I'll name it Morbid Executioner!"

Kuro released the ball of energy.

Kogu was consumed by the ball and levitated into the air. He pounded the sides o the orb weakly. Kuro turned his back, his new sword appeared in his hand mystically, and smirked, clenching his right fist tightly. The orb with Kogu in it instantly exploded leaving only Kogu's head and sheath to his blade.

"I've got a real knack for creating head pieces. Too bad I'm not into Voodo, these would make scary shrunken heads," Kuro said, holding up Zangya and Kogu's heads

Kuro arrived back in the gravity room to see Aidan, well actually about fifteen Aidans practicing a new technique. The fifteen Aidans stood in a circle and extended their hands towards the center. Energy cackled between the Aidans before a large sphere appeared, sending a column of energy straight into the air. Kuro was shocked to see another Aidan he hadn't seen before catch the beam in his hands before redirecting it forward with increased power and speed.

"Universal Breaker!" Aidan's voice echoed through out the room.

Kuro tried to see Aidan's target.

The beam was directed at….Aidan!

"That's a strong attack, pal. But not strong enough!" the new Aidan said. "Photon Phaser!"

The beams collided causing an explosion. Dust covered the entire room in a cloud. When the dust settled, Kuro saw Kenji standing in between the two Aidan's. The first fifteen had disappeared. Kenji smiled.

"My turn!" he shouted, transforming into Super Saiyan.

The two Aidans and Kenji began trading blows. Kenji's speed had increased and Aidan's had remained the same. Both of the Aidans were loosing horribly. Kuro narrowed his eyes sensing something the others weren't.

"ROYOUDOKEN!"

Alex's signature spiraling wave of lime green ki struck Kenji's chest, splitting in half and striking the two Aidans. All three warriors fell. Alex levitated into view. He wore rags instead of his usual lime green gi. If Kuro counted correctly, this would be the fifth gi Alex had ruined like this. He only had his Capsule Corp Civilian clothing left.

"A Super Saiyan and Two half Saiyans, equals A two saiyans with one blast. I didn't even transform," Alex said before collapsing.

If Kuro hadn't been standing where he was, Alex would have face planted. Doma appeared, also wearing rags. The four of them had been training nonstop since Kuro left. Aidan had even managed to learn a two new techniques. He had mastered Doma's Doppelganger technique and had learned The Universal Breaker.

Kuro carried Alex to the healing chamber.

If this had been Aidan and Kenji, they would have gotten a Zenkai boost. Alex being a Hellfighter did not gain this boost. Aidan and Kenji ate a senzu bean and healed their wounds. The machine next to Alex indicated his power level had increased in a huge amount. He was now as powerful in his base form, as he was in Super Hellfighter form. Kuro heard beeping behind him.

"Wow, Kuro. You are twice as strong now. Did you break another seal?" Aidan asked, looking at the scouter. "I'm looking at 27,500,000"

"Whoa, Kuro. What the hell did you do?" Kenji asked.

"I absorbed Kogu with his own blade," Kuro said nonchalantly.

"That's it?" Aidan asked. "You didn't do a victory dance on his body or anything like that?"

"No. Not in the like," Kuro said.

"How powerful have I gotten?" Kenji asked.

"I'm looking at 23,242,600," Aidan said before passing the scouter off to Kuro. "Check me,"

"23,682,220," Kuro said taking the scouter off and laying it down.

Kuro walked over to his computer workstation and brought up the information on Ledgic's recovery.

"His vitals haven't changed, but his PL has returned. He's still unconscious," Aidan said, "I think we should head to the hospital planet soon,"

"He will be fine until we finish up with Lord Slug here. We need that dragon ball," Kuro said. "We should prepare for the final battle. I sense it coming and It's coming before we are prepared. Alex will be up are ready in a few hours. The three of us should be able to handle the remaining Galaxy Soldiers until then,"

"Wrong," a voice said startling them. "I will be fighting alongside you while the Hellfighter recovers,"

The Kliq turned to see Ledgic sitting on his bed.

"You shouldn't be up," Aidan said.

"Nonsense," Ledgic stated, "I have been in worse conditions before. I was just resting. Now, fill me in,"

While Kuro and the rest of the Kliq filled Ledgic in on what was happening at the moment, Alex was busy in his dreams.

"_Alex,_" a voice stated.

"_Whose there?_" he asked.

Two Hellfighters appeared before him. A male and female. They looked familiar to Alex but he could not place them.

"_Hello, son._" the male spoke, "_I am your father, Alvin Exodus Rul, and this is your mother, Exina Ule Er._"

"_You've not been in my life since you exiled me from Hellfilled. Why show up now?_" Alex asked.

"_When Lord Cooler annihilated our people, Alex, his technique prevented our souls from entering the nether world. When you defeated The Ultimate Evil with your friends, you broke that seal. We came to you to explain the reasoning behind your name, which will unlock great power within your body,_" Exina stated.

"_We derived your name from the combination of our names. The name Alex comes from my first and middle names. The name Ruler comes from the combination of your mother's maiden name and my last name. Ruler._" Alvin stated.

"_How does this information allow me to unlock great power?_" Alex asked, confused.

"_You must meet with your inner beast, the oozaru. A fight will undoubtedly ensue. After the fight has begun you must shout your name before delivering the final blow. You will not be able to transform beyond your base power level," _Alvin explained.

"_You must do this, for our people, Alex_" Exina stated before they disappeared.

**Powerlevels: Not Cannon Don't Ask**

**Kurokon Shikyo: (First Seal Released(permanent) (Kogu's Energy Absorbed) :27,500,000)**

**Aidan Kenta: (Base: 23,682,220); (Super Saiyan: 46,841,110)**

**Alex Ruler: (Base: 25,321,450); (Super Hellfighter: 50,642,900)**

**Kenjiro Nakamura: (Base: 23,242,600); (Super Saiyan: 46,485,200)**

**Kendan: (Base: 46,924,820 )**

**Ledgic: (Base: 10,000,000);**

**Doma: 10,500**

**Lord Slug: (Base: 13,000,000); (Giant Form: 26,000,000); (Super Namek: 52,000,000)**

**Bojack: (Base: 22,000,000); (Super Bojack: 54,000,000)**

**Zangya: (Base: 6,000,000); (Super Zangya: 12,000,000) (Deceased)**

**Bido: (Base: 27,000,000); (Super Bido: 44,000,000)**

**Kogu: (Base: 8,000,000); (Super Kogu: 16,000,000) (Deceased)**

**Buijin: (Base: 27,500,000): (Super Buijin: 45,000,000)**


	8. Chapter 8: The Kliq vs Galaxy Soldiers

_Episode 8_

_Kliq versus Galaxy Soldiers_

**AN: These fights will be short. Nothing spectactular, and I apologize in advance. Kenji's fight will probably be the longest. **

Kuro, Ledgic, Aidan, and Kenji stood defiantly in the center of the village. With Alex out of commission, Ledgic would be filling in for him. Kuro's master plan seemed simple and would of course be executed to the best of their abilities. Bojack, Bido, and Buijin filed into the village square, followed by a convoy of unarmed soldiers, carrying a large stone throne. Upon this throne, sat Lord Slug. Kenji growled in anger.

"Remember the deal. I got Slug. You guys can handle the minions," Kenji stated.

"Right," Aidan said, "I call dibs on the short one,"

"I shall take Bido," Ledgic stated.

"That leaves me with Bojack," Kuro said.

"The mighty heroes known as The Kliq. Nice of you to come to Gelbo and pledge your allegiance to me," Lord Slug stated, calmly.

"Pledge our allegiance to a walking, talking, slab of gum that's been chewed up and spit out…you gotta better chance of Frieza pledging his allegiance to the Saiyans," Kenji spat.

"Oh, a child saiyan with a big mouth," Lord Slug laughed., "So the mighty have fallen. The great Hellfighter that helped the Majin lead this team….he sends children and the Majin to do his dirty work?"

"You bastard!" Aidan shouted, "YOU WIPED OUT HUNDREDS OF NAMEKIANS! YOUR OWN PEOPLE!"

"The Namekians exiled me because of my hunger for power," Slug stated.

"They exiled you, you killed them. I will avenge their deaths," Kenji stated, "You will remember the name Kenjiro Nakamura,"

Buijin leaped forward to kick Kenjiro, but Aidan appeared between them and caught his foot. Aidan threw Buijin's foot down and shook his finger violently.

"Eh, Eh, eh, Little Towel Head. Your opponent shall be me. You and will fight away from this village," Aidan said, pointing towards the volcano. "I'm thinking over there,"

"hehehehehehe," was his reply as Buijin blasted off in that direction.

Bido was the next to make a move on Kenji as he powered up. Ledgic smirked as his tail extended and wrapped around Bido's body. Ledgic threw Bido into the stone fountain nearby.

"You and I shall be opponents. Our battleground shall be there," Ledgic said, pointing to the beach.

"I'm tougher than Buijin. You are going to fight me near water? Good," Bido stated before blasting off with Ledgic hot on his tail.

Kuro looked to Bojack and cocked his head to the right.

"As leaders, how about we just go to our battlegrounds?" Kuro asked.

"Right," Bojack said.

Alex found himself standing before the great oozaru in a white void. The Oozaru looked at Alex with curiosity in its eyes. Alex took a fighting stance. The oozaru smiled as it stood up and bellowed loudly.

"_Alright pretty boy,_" Alex said, "_We're here to settle a dispute. We're going to fight and I'm going to win so that I can achieve a higher power level and fight stronger opponents,_"

The Oozaru swung both it's giant fists at Alex, who gladly reached up to stop them. Before flipping backwards, bringing the giant ape over his shoulders and slamming him to the floor. Alex smiled until the Oozaru opened it's mouth and breathed flames into his face.

"_That hurt_," Alex said, shaking the ashes from his face.

The Oozaru lunged forward, bringing it's entire weight down on Alex, who tried to stop the assault. He managed to brace the impact but ultimately fell. The Oozaru pounded it's chest in triumph until it felt a tearing, shredding, and ripping feeling in it's lower body.

"_My name is ALEX RULER! THIS IS MY RAGE SHURIKEN!_" Alex shouted.

Aidan and Buijin were evenly matched, as they traded blows.

Buijin tried to use his telekinesis techniques but Aidan saw them coming using his special ability. When Aidan would attempt a Photon Phaser, Buijin would create a shield of raw telekinetic energy and block it. As the fists continued to fly, Aidan had a Kuro moment. He instantly devised a way to win.

"Wait, wait, wait," Aidan said to which Buijin suddenly stopped. "I've got a present for you. But you'll have to wait until I prepare it,"

Buijin nodded slowly as Aidan's body suddenly began glowing. The glow turned into fifteen copies of Aidan, each one wearing a different color clothing. Those five Aidan's formed a cirlce and extended both their hands to the center as ki began cackling and forming a large sphere in the exact middle. The sphere shot off a beam, which went straight into the air, where the original Aidan was levitating with his hands cupped. When the sphere's beam reached Aidan, Aidan captured it in his hands and redirected it at Buijin.

"Universal Breaker!" Aidan stated.

Buijin's telekinetic shields were not strong enough to withstand Aidan's new technique at maximum power. He was disintegrated upon contact. Aidan fell to the ground, and landed on his back. His clones returned to their source before he fainted.

Ledgic and Bido on the other hand, weren't so evenly matched.

Bido couldn't handle Ledgic's speed. The Hera-Jin warrior tried his best to keep up with Ledgic but he wasn't on par. Ledgic had the offensive the entire fight, with the exception of a lucky shot the Hera-jin launched that barely tickled. Ledgic offered Bido a chance to retreat, but Bido was stubborn.

"EAT THIS!" Bido boasted, launching an energy ball that traveled beneath the ground.

The ground beneath Ledgic exploded, but Ledgic was unharmed in the assault. Bido shook in fear.

"No one ever survives that," Bido stated.

"No one has ever survived this," Ledgic stated, pulling a sword from his shoulder point, "Five Star Darkness Slash!"

Ledgic swiped his sword forward, forming a five-pointed star of dark energy that chewed straight through Bido. Ledgic sensed that Aidan was in troubled headed his way.

Kuro and Bojack stood in a stalemate.

The Hera-Jin had already transformed into Super Bojack. Kuro had already began relying on his new blade. The two warriors could not seem to gain the advantage over the other. Super Bojack had disadvantage. His increased power and speed took a toll on his body, eventually causing exhaustion. This lead to Kuro gaining some of his ki through the blade, which he now referred to as Leviathan, or Levi for short.

"Bojack, stop this tirade. Why not just accept defeat and watch as Lord Slug falls to the Kliq?" Kuro suggested.

"Absorbing Kogu has made you soft, has it Majin? You don't want to Kill me because Kogu's energy has memories of us?' Bojack asked.

"I did not say I wouldn't kill you, Bojack, I simply stated you should accept defeat," Kuro said, "there isn't much use in fighting if you keep getting weaker and slower,"

"Curse you, you bastard," Bojack stated.

"Have it your way then," Kuro stated, "You can eat my Morbid Executioner technique!"

With that Kuro fed Bojack the same technique used to defeat Kogu.

Kenji and Lord Slug had been fighting for well over an hour. Slug had reduced Kenji to wearing nothing but his gi pants and that was only after assuming his Giant form. Kenji smiled as he upped the ante and used his Kaio-ken x25 technique, increasing his power level, speed, and strength to levels beyond anything Slug had ever witnessed.

"You aren't a Saiyan. You aren't even a normal fighter," Slug stated, as Kenji's power level increased. "According to my scouter, you are at a whopping 31,775,650 PL. There is no way that little body could hold that much power inside it," Slug stated.

"You are so full of shit, Slug. Go ahead and power up to your full power. I want to see this Super Namek you've been boasting about," Kenji stated.

Slug shouted in anger and pride.

He returned to normal height and his power increased dramatically as the ground beneath him cracked. Kenji backed up a bit before remembering he was fighting this guy. Kenji and Slug locked up once more, this time with Slug over powering Kenji. Kenji took several blows to the stomach region which caused some ribs to crack. He let out a howl of pain before Slug fed him a fist. Kenji took the opportunity to teach Slug a lesson, biting the Namekian as hard as he could. Slug drew his fist back, almost ripping Kenji's teeth out of his skull. Kenji smirked before gripping his fists tightly as he increased his PL once more. Lord Slug smirked, but Kenji continued going until he transformed into Super Saiyan. This time when he and Slug locked up, Kenji held his own against the Namekian.

"Just give up, Saiyan!" Kenji heard Lord Slug taunting.

"Never," Kenji said. "I'm going to show you why I am the Emperor of The Saiyans!"

"Wha?" Lord Slug stated.

"KAIO-KEN x50!" Kenji shouted.

"NO!" Kenji heard three voices shouting to him, but he instilled the power anyways, merging his Super Saiyan Powers with his Kaio-ken. The result was Super Saiyan Kenji, dominating Lord Slug with a flurry of strikes, elbows, knees, and kicks.

"His Power level," Aidan stated, leaning on Ledgic as a crutch. "It became triple during that one assault. He can't manage to hold it for long though as Super Saiyan."

"He goes any higher, he will damage his own body," Ledgic stated, holding Aidan's weight with his own body.

"Kenji isn't the power hungry Emperor of Saiyans we used to know. He has matured a lot recently," Kuro stated, "In spite of his situation of being a child, the man knows what he must do,"

"Time to end this!" Kenji stated, as he charged up his ultimate attack.

"DARKNESS BLASTER!" Lord Slug yelled, as he released a massive beam of energy from his mouth.

Kenji thrust his hands forward, and released three small orbs from his palm that formed a triangle around the Slug, dispersing his technique. Kenji levitated the Namekian into the air and smiled.

"You slaughtered innocent people, you destroyed millions of lives. For that you shall reap what you've sown," Kenji stated, coldly.

"YOU DID THE SAME YOU FUCKING BASTARD! I KNOW YOU WORKED FOR THE WORLD TRADE ORGANIZATION!" Slug yelled.

"Die, Bitch," Kenji stated, "Galactic Breaker!"

The trianglur prison holding Slug, simply closed tighter around Slug until his eyes bulged from the pressure. To everyone's surprise, three large swords of ki appeared and stabbed through Slug, before allowing him to hit the ground. Kenji walked over to Slug's body, as he returned to his base form. He placed his foot on Slug's head.

"This is for the Nameks," Kenji stated, smashing Slug's head in with his foot.

"Doma, we'll stay for one night and help rebuild the village that Kenji destroyed. With Aidan's Clone technique, we shouldn't have any trouble finishing tomorrow night. We've got two Dragonballs, so we'll be leaving tomorrow night to seek out the remaining five," Kuro explained

"Our village's medicine man would like to look at your friend," Doma explained.

"You know where to show him to," Aidan aid, smiling.

While the medicine man worked with Alex, Aidan and Kenji began helping with the rebuilding stage. Kuro and Ledgic worked on the stone fountain that Ledgic had destroyed. All seemed good, but unbeknownst to our heroes, a new threat of evil was coming their way. It begins with the Medicine Man placing a odd object on Alex's wrist. **WHAT WILL HAPPEN TO THE KLIQ? FIND OUT NEXT TIME ON DBGT: RETURN OF THE KLIQ**

**Powerlevels: Not Cannon Don't Ask. Also note that Kuro is about to Mad Strong with his new Sword. So Alex, Aidan, and Kenji will also be getting equally strong in the following chapters with Kuro sitting out some fights. **

**Kurokon Shikyo: (First Seal Released(permanent) (Kogu's Energy Absorbed) (Bojack's Energy Absorbed) :57,500,000)**

**Aidan Kenta: (Base: 23,682,220); (Super Saiyan: 46,841,110)**

**Alex Ruler: (Base: 25,321,450); (Super Hellfighter: 50,642,900)**

**Kenjiro Nakamura: (Base: 23,242,600); (Kaio-ken x25: 31,775,650)*; (Super Saiyan: 46,485,200) (Kaio-Ken x50 Super Saiyan: 139,455,600)****

**Kendan: (Base: 46,924,820 )**

**Ledgic: (Base: 10,000,000);**

**Doma: 10,500**

**Lord Slug: (Base: 13,000,000); (Giant Form: 26,000,000); (Super Namek: 52,000,000) (Deceased)**

**Bojack: (Base: 22,000,000); (Super Bojack: 54,000,000) (Deceased)**

**Zangya: (Base: 6,000,000); (Super Zangya: 12,000,000) (Deceased)**

**Bido: (Base: 27,000,000); (Super Bido: 44,000,000) (Deceased)**

**Kogu: (Base: 8,000,000); (Super Kogu: 16,000,000) (Deceased)**

**Buijin: (Base: 27,500,000): (Super Buijin: 45,000,000) (Deceased)**

*** I know this isn't the exact amount of PL Kenji would gain, but I had to have him able to hold off Giant Slug forcing Slug to transform into Super Namekian. **

****Kenji can only hold this form for a matter of fifteen minutes before he loses it. Kenji will be treating his Kaio-Ken technique like his Special Ability, and won't be using it unless the situation is dire. **


	9. Chapter 9: Lord Slug Returns

Episode 9:

Lord Slug's Return

The Kliq Caught Off Guard

Alex looked at the body of his Oozaru.

It lie before him, as the soul of the Oozaru entered his body, in a peaceful sentient ape. The giant sat up, and looked at Alex.

"_You defeated me in battle,_" The Oozaru stated.

"_Yeah, I kinda did. I had a vision from my parents that told me how to unlock a massive power within my body. It involved finishing you off and shouting my name,_" Alex explained.

"_The Gishiki no naka de pawa_," the Oozaru stated, "_The Grand Elder told me of this ritual before he sealed me inside you. It roughly translate to Power Within Ritual,_"

"_What does it mean?_" Alex asked.

"_You have now mastered all of your abilities as Super Hellfighter. Now you can ascend with the power provided by this Ritual,_" The Oozaru stated.

"_Why didn't I have to go through this ritual the first time I unlocked Super Hellfighter 2?_" Alex asked.

"_You were fighting Saki, The Legendary Super Hellfighter. You fed off his power that enabled the transformation,_" The Oozaru stated. "_You did not require this ritual._"

Alex thought about this for a moment.

"_So your telling me that because I was fighting Saki the first time I transformed, I didn't require this ritual….would the ritual make me stronger as Super Hellfighter 2?_" Alex asked.

"_It is possible that you will triple in power all of your power levels," _Oozaru stated, "_My time with you is almost up. Bear in mind that since you have completed this ritual, you can no longer become your Inner Beast,_" The Oozaru stated before disappearing.

Alex woke, and sat straight up in the bed.

The monitor reading his vitals started beeping loudly as his power level increased to the point of the machine smoking. It stopped at 50,642,900. Something wasn't right. He felt Lord Slug's power level still. Kenji should have been powerful enough to stop the Namekian. Alex figured he'd continue resting, removing the machines. If his friends needed him, they would sense his power level and come find him.

Kuro, Ledgic, Doma, and five Aidans were rebuilding the mayor's house, which Slug had driven Kenjiro through several times while Kenji and five Aidans rebuilt another part of the village. The Original Aidan and four of his clones built a monument to Zoonama, The Village's pet. At the end of the day, the Kliq gathered with Doma and his villagers to sit down for dinner.

"We are eternally grateful to the heroes known as The Kliq, for their bravery and cunning in stopping Lord Slug and his Galaxy Soldiers from taking over our planet and village," the Village elder stated.

"We are grateful that your Medicine Man was able to help Alex," Aidan said, between stuffing his mouth with food.

"We are glad we could help too," Doma said, "I must ask each of you to enjoy this meal,"

An hour into the celebration, the ground shook terribly.

Aidan was flying by himself, looking for place to train some more, when he noticed the fault line the ground open up. He was shocked by the sight of a metallic Lord Slug crawling from the hole.

"Not you again!" Aidan shouted.

"Yes, you little rat. I will destroy this planet and Everyone on it!" Metal Slug stated as he hovered into the air, gathering energy as he went into his mouth.

"_KURO! KENJI! LEDGIC! LORD SLUG HAS RETURNED AND THIS TIME HE'S METAL!" _Aidan shouted to his friends with his telepathy technique.

Instantly all of his friends stood beside him.

Kuro watched the orb of energy in Metal Slug's mouth grow larger.

"Fall the power of The One True Metal Slug!" Slug shouted, released the technique, "DARKNESS BLASTER!"

"We've got to do something!" Aidan shouted, preparing his Photon Phaser, but Kuro placed his hand on the kid's shoulder.

"I got this. Levithan! Absorb!" Kuro shouted, thrusting his sword into the heart of the blast.

At first it seemed as if the sword couldn't absorb the entire technique, but suddenly Kuro began changing forms. The sword's absorbing powers released another seal, as Kuro smiled. He stood slightly taller than Ledgic now.

**AN: Because I lack the ability to describe most of my friends characters, I will be providing Pictures for them. **

Kuro went to step forward to fight Metal Slug, but Kenji stopped him. He looked over his shoulder at Kuro and growled, a low, gutteral growl.

"This is my fight," Kenji stated, "Stay back! Protect the Village!"

With that Kenji instantly ascended to Super Saiyan. He flew up to face Metal Slug, levitating himself in the air and smiled.

"During the rebuilding stage I discovered a new power. I call this Super Kenji, and I ascend beyond the limitations of my Super Saiyan abilities,"

"Ooh, Fun," Metal Slug stated, as he and Kenji began trading blows.

Kenji backhanded Slug stopping his assault before he continued to power up. His hair grew longer, his muscles bulged and he created faults in the ground beneath him.

"So this is Super Kenji," Slug laughed, "More like Super Sucker,"

"Oh, really," Kenji asked, darting forward and plunging his fist into the stomach of Metal Slug, withdrawing his fist and slamming his other fist into the same spot. "How's that for a Super Sucker?"

Slug fell to the ground, landing on his hands and knees.

Kenji slowly fell to land in front of him. He had charged up his Galactic Breaker technique in his right palm.

"I destroyed you once with this technique, I'll do it again," Kenji stated.

"You cannot destroy someone who is immortal," Slug stated, "My Namekian DNA Particles have forever been bonded with The Big Gete Star. Whenever you destroy me, the Star creates another copy, stronger and more resistant than the last,"

"Then I guess I'll just have to blast you so hard that damned Star can't regenerate you," Kenji stated, "For every time you reappear, I'll reappear to destroy you,"

Ledgic's eyes widened in shock.

"Did he just say Big Gete Star?" Aidan asked, "What's that?"

"The Big Gete Star, created from a computer chip in space that began collecting and absorbing life forms. It grew larger and larger. Until one day it start absorbing planets. If what this creature says is true, Slug has gained control over The Star," Ledgic stated.

"Is that bad?" Aidan asked.

"Very," Kuro stated, "We are still short a member too. If Alex were up to battling, it wouldn't be so bad,"

"Does this mean what I think it means?" Aidan asked.

"Depends, What do you think it means?" Ledgic asked.

"On earth, in order to defeat one of our greatest enemies, we all fused together creating one powerful fighter. We voted to never fuse like that again unless the lives of the entire universe was on the line," Aidan explained. "But without Alex, how would we create Kliq?"

"Don't worry about it right now. Kenji's got things under control as long as he doesn't-" Kuro was interrupted as Metal Slug lashed out with his right hand, piercing Kenji's chest. "Screw up,"

Kenji fell to both his knees, clutching his chest. The hole that had appeared cost him the usage of the right side of his body. Even as Super Kenji, he couldn't do anything left handed. Slug laughed evilly, aiming a Galactic Blaster at the Village, at Kenji's friends.

"NO!" Kenji shouted, leaping in front of the attack.

As Kenjiro Nakamura fell, he questioned his decision. _This will allow Aidan to once more reach Super Saiyan 2 before me. I am his closest comrade and I have died so that he will get angry enough to ascend beyond what I could, am I weaker than Aidan? Mentally and physically? Perhaps I should have been training on New Vegeta instead of lounging around with scantily clad women._ Kenji's last thought as his life left his body.

Aidan saw this and instantly charged into battle, assuming his Super Saiyan form as rage surged through his body. While charging, Aidan created four clones but with his rage so high combined with his high power level, Aidan created forty clones that surrounded Metal Slug, with their arms outstretched. The original Aidan appeared above Slug.

"**THIS IS MY SUPER UNIVERSAL BREAKER!**" Aidan shouted, as the technique formed out of pure rage. He aimed the beam at Slug who opened his mouth to eat the technique.

"I killed your friend and this is all you could muster. You really are a pathetic excuse for a friend and saiyan," Slug stated.

Aidan gripped his hands tightly, as he began powering up. Aidan's hair stood on end as lightning cackled around his body.

"**You will regret stating that,**" Aidan said, as he finished his Super Saiyan 2 transformation.

"Aidan! Behind you! The Gete Star!" Ledgic called out.

"Ledgic, you and I will handle the star, let Aidan take his anger out on Slug," Kuro shouted, as he blasted off towards the Star that was heading for the Planet.

Aidan and Slug went back and forth with their fists, Aidan's punches striking hard against Metal Slug's skin and Slug's punches narrowly missing Aidan by inches. Slug resorted to firing energy blasts when he saw that Aidan was too fast for him to touch. Aidan blocked all the energy blasts with his own blasts.

"Guys like you need to learn," Aidan stated, walking forward, ignoring the explosions around him as Slug fired thousands of energy projectiles at him. "worthless destruction is nothing to be proud of. The good guys always rise up to the occasion. I may have the body of a child, but I have the heart of a warrior,"

Slug began to grow worried at this moment, as Aidan stopped walking. His hands were in fists at his side. All of Slug's attacks were now vaporized by an invisible energy barrier around Aidan's body.

"With this power you gave me by killing my friend Kenji, I will crush you. You will rue the day you cross Aidan Kenta, The Demi-Saiyan of The Kliq," Aidan said, as Alex's voice echoed in his mind, "Half-Saiyan". "This is my Photon Phaser!"

Aidan released his signature technique, full power straight into Metal Slug's stomach. Slug was blasted backwards, but it did not kill him. He stood with a gaping hole in his chest.

"This will repair, while I fight you," Slug stated, laughing.

Aidan smirked, pointing to the Big Gete Star which was now behind Slug. Slug turned to see the Star being detached from the planet, and exploding. Kuro and Ledgic landed just behind Slug.

"WHAT DID YOU FOOLS DO?" Slug yelled.

"Well, Kuro here disabled the attachment systems, which allowed us to lift the star from the planet's surfaces. Then I disabled the absorption functions of the Star," Ledgic stated.

"I hit the Star with my Shikyo Beam right in the core," Kuro stated, "which allowed Ledgic to use his Dark Star Slash on the main computer frame, which disabled the regeneration of you,"

"So now, Aidan, finish him off," Kuro said.

"No," a voice said startling all of the Kliq.

Aidan turned to see Alex standing directly behind him. Alex's power level had doubled. Aidan smiled as he pushed Alex's chest.

"I've got this, son," he said, as he prepared a Photon Phaser and fired it at Slug's head.

As Slug's head exploded, Alex smirked, clapping Aidan on the shoulder. He held out a Dragonball with his free hand.

"This was in his head," Alex said, firmly. "Next time be careful where you aim that damn thing,"

With Kenji gone, how will The Kliq fare in their next battle? The bright side is, they have three Dragonballs now and are leaving Gelbo in search of the fourth. Can they over come the odds of not having their prominent Emperor of Saiyans member? Find out next time in DBGT: Return of The Kliq

**Power Levels: Not Canon Don't Ask. **

**Kurokon Shikyo: (Second Seal Released(permanent): 172,500,000)**

**Aidan Kenta: (Base: 71,046,660); (Super Saiyan: 140,523,330); (Super Saiyan 2: 421,569,990)**

**Alex Ruler: (Base: 75,964,350); (Super Hellfighter: 151,928,700); (Super Hellfighter 2: 455,786,100)**

**Kenjiro Nakamura: (Base: 69,727,800); (Kaio-ken x25: 17,431,950,00)*; (Super Saiyan: 139,455,600) (Kaio-Ken x50 Super Saiyan: 6,972,780,000)**; (Super Kenji: 418,366,800) (Deceased)**

**Kendan: (Base: 140,774,460)**

**Ledgic: (Base: 30,000,000);**

**Doma: 10,500**

**Metal Slug: 400,000,000 (Deceased)**

**Big Gete Star: 1,000,000 (Deceased)**

***Kenji cannot hold this power for longer than five minutes as it strains his body, only uses it in dire situations. **

****Kenji cannot hold this power for longer than ten as it strains his body, only uses it in dire situations. **


	10. Chapter 10: Kenji is Dead

Episode 10:

Fallen ComradeThe Kliq Recovers

"Kenji Died," Alex fell to his knees at the news. His fists slammed into the ground, creating craters. Aidan searched the wreckage of the Big Gete Star as Ledgic and Kuro stood over Kenji's body. Alex's aura expanded over the area, almost knocking the three of his friends down.

"This can't be happening!" he shouted, "He was my comrade from the beginning. Vegeta paired him with me, so that I wouldn't show up Nappa. DAMN IT!"

Alex's voice echoed all over Gelbo.

Aidan returned to Kuro with a small disk in his hand. Ledgic and Kuro worked together using Magical Materialization and formed a computer out of rocks and limbs. Aidan inserted the disk into the computer and began reading the files.

"The remaining Dragonballs are all on one planet. Deserta," Aidan said. "Deserta?" Kuro and Ledgic asked. "The Desert Wasteland," Alex said, joining his friends. "I trained there during one of my many trips between Earth and Mars," "Explains a lot about how you beat Aidan numerous times in the Tenkaichi," Kuro said, shrugging. "I do not follow," Ledgic said politely. "Alex trained in the immense heat. Aidan's Photon Phaser relies on heat to deal damage," Kuro explained. "Whenever Aidan fired the Photon Phaser, Alex seemingly laughed it off,"

"It's where I learned how to use the Absorption ability to combine our techniques,"

Kuro set the ship's course for Deserta. Aidan, Ledgic, and Alex talked strategy as Kuro meditated. Suddenly the four of them were joined by the ghostly image of Kenji. He stood before the four of them with King Kai standing before him.

"Guys," Kenji said, "I've decided to stay and train in Otherworld with King Kai. He's going to help me master the Kaio-Ken. I figure we'll need it in the future," "Are you going to come back?" Aidan asked. "I will, Aidan. Only after I have caught up to you in strength," Kenji stated, putting a little anger in that last sentence.

"Kenji," Kuro said, "You are strong enough as it is. Why do you feel the urge to try to keep up with Aidan?"

"I am the Supreme Emperor of All Saiyans. No low life, half-blood is going to be stronger than me," Kenji stated.

"As one of the four men who saved my people, I owe you a debt. I will traverse with your friends and keep them alive until you return," Ledgic said.

"Thank you good sir," Kenji said.

"When you return, I will have doubled my power once more," Alex said, "We will share one final fight,"

"I'll hold you to that," Kenji said.

With that, Kenji and King Kai disappeared. Aidan looked to Alex who was shaking. He smiled and nodded.

"You are going to train aren't you?" Aidan asked. "Not today, my body can't handle any more training. It's worn out. I am going to be the first person fighting the next threat we encounter," Alex said, pointing to the glowing star on the dragon radar, which displayed the location of the remaining dragon balls.

Just as the ship landed upon Deserta, Alex knew something was wrong. He positioned himself in front of his computer console and began checking diagrams of the planet and the ship. That's when he noticed the entire left side of the spaceship was leaking water.

"I guess during our crash on Imecka, we must've hit something. We didn't notice the hole then, because the shell didn't crack until after our powers increased so much during the fight with Slug," Kuro hypothesized. "Either way, we're screwed if we don't find some water. Deserta is the worst planet to be on without water in the ship or for us to drink," Alex warned. "Why?" Aidan asked, opening the door, only to shut it once more. "IT'S FUCKING HOT OUT THERE!"

"Now do you see why this is the worst planet?" Alex asked. "I have a suggestion….Kuro and I could turn into our liquid stats and traverse to underground water shelf and bring the water back up with us," Ledgic offered. "Meanwhile, Aidan and I can repair the ship," Alex said. "I think it's a plan. First I've gotta place a call to Earth,"

While Alex placed his phone call, Aidan, Kuro, and Ledgic ventured outside into the heat to investigate the damage. Aidan whistled loudly.

"That's gonna be hell to fix," Aidan said. "We're going to need some Magically Materialized items," "Taken care of," Ledgic said with a smile.

"Sweet," Aidan said, getting to work as Kuro and Ledgic prepared to enter liquid form.

Hours later…. The ship was rejuvenated. Everything was repaired and in good condition, and the Kliq prepared to find the Dragonballs on planet. Kuro and Ledgic agreed to team up and give Alex and Aidan some team time. The two of them hadn't really worked together in the several years the Kliq had been working as a unit.

"So, seen any good movies lately?' Aidan asked, as he and Alex levitated away from the ship. "No," Alex said, "I don't have time for movies with me being the Ambassador for Earth on Mars. Helping Bulma run Capsule Corporation, and giving ideas to the scientists to improve their already brilliant technology,"

"I think you need to get out more," Aidan said. "I think you need to stay in more," Alex said, causing Aidan to laugh. "Why would I do that? Kinda hard to stay on top of the public's love list by staying in," Aidan said. "This job ain't about the fame, Aidan. I've been on top of the Public's Love List, but I stay at home to avoid the public. I hate it to be honest," Alex said, "When I agreed to marry Bulma, I did it to blend in with the people of Earth. Then we defeated the Legendaries and saved Earth, sky rocketing into the limelight. That blew my plan out of proportion significantly. I married Bulma in a private wedding years later, after we defeating Ultimate Evil," Alex explained, "I swore to protect the Earth when Kuro became Guardian,"

"Bore me with the History lesson later, look!" Aidan said, pointing ahead of them at a very familiar spaceship. "Isn't that-?" "King Kold's Spaceship!" Alex said. "What's it doing-No wait. King Kold's ship is now royal purple, that looks like the ship The Kold Family brought to Namek. Want to investigate?" "Sure!" Aidan said, giddy with excitement.

Masking their power levels, the two heroes ventured forward taking cover via Deserta's moving sands. As they grew near the ship, the two heroes picked up three familiar energy readings.

"No way" Aidan said, looking to Alex. "Frieza, Cooler, and Kuriza. They are alive?" "They feel like they have been transformed by the same material Lord Slug used to return to life. We need the others," Alex said. "I'm afraid you won't have that choice, Monkey's!"

Behind them, Frieza stood with his shiny new body. His tail whipped around behind him wildly. Aidan and Alex both gripped their fists tightly. Frieza's power level was almost triple what it had been during their first encounter.

"Correct me if I'm wrong, but didn't Kenji send your ugly shemale ass to Hell?" Alex asked. "Yes, yes, the Monkey thought he killed me but Lord Frieza falls to no simian. I survived thanks to the Big Gete Star," Frieza explained. "Good thing we blew it up on Gelbo," Aidan laughed. "Yes, Lord Slug was always conceded. He thought he was all powerful. He doesn't have the abilities that we have,"

Alex turned to see Cooler standing to his right, also with a shiny body. Gritting his teeth, Alex knew there was no way either of them could escape.

"Aidan," Alex asked quietly. "Wanna use your ability to contact the others? I'll hold them off. Kuriza hasn't shown himself, so we still have a chance of surviving," "Alex, we aren't here to fight. We're just here for the Dragonballs," Aidan said. "Dragonballs, eh? " Frieza laughed, "I did not know Deserta was home to Namekians. But then again, I never would have guess that the infamous Kliq would show themselves upon this planet either," "Aidan," Alex said, "Get the others. I can take them,"

"The Hellfighter believes he can take down the Kold Brothers?" Cooler laughed. "What about when Frieza hits 100% Full Power and I achieve my Sixth Form?" "Puh-Lease, 100% Full Power was nothing compared to Kenji's Super Saiyan form. And you're sixth form didn't do much against my Super Hellfighter form!" Alex stated.

"You sorry Monkey!" Cooler shouted, as he and Frieza leaped forward. "AIDAN! GO!" Alex shouted, leaping forward to intercept the two brothers.

Cooler's right fist met Alex's left forearm, as Frieza's right foot met Alex's right forearm. The two brothers seemed in awe of Alex's strength. His ability far surpassed what it had been during their first encounter on Namek.

"Brother, this Monkey has increased his skills. Shall we do the technique we were programmed not to use?" Frieza asked. "No Brother. Combining our bodies is not going to help us here. Besides, he has sent his little monkey friend off to fetch the others. We have the number advantage until they arrive," Cooler said, "And if memory serves, this monkey wasn't all the great at dodging multiple blasts,"

With that the brother's Kold extended their right arms, with index fingers pointed towards Alex. Alex swallowed hard. Cooler was correct about him being unable to dodge multiple blasts in the past. But this was ridiculous. Two changelings aiming their Death Beams at him.

"Bring it on!" Alex said, extending his hands towards the brothers, as they began firing Death Beams at him. "RO-YO-DO-KAI!"

A bright yellow beam of energy traveled from Alex's palms and collided with the Death Beams. Alex smirked as the beams dispersed. He looked at the astonished looks on the Kold Brother's faces.

"Yes. This monkey has learned a few new tricks. The Royodoukai Barrier is a technique I learned while traversing the universe. Right after The Kold Empire became an ally of The Earth Empire," Alex stated. "Are you telling me that our father dropped the World Trade Organization and became an ally of Earth?" Frieza asked. "My grandfather would never do something so ridiculous," someone said, causing Alex to shake his head in disgust.

Kuriza had arrived and things had just gone from bad to worst possible. Kuriza also had a a shiny metallic body. Alex knew he would need to transform but he wanted to hold out until the others arrived. _Kuro, Aidan, Ledgic, I hope you guys get here soon! Alex thought. _

"_Wait!" Alex called out, causing confusion to spread across the Changelings faces. "I would like to give you a brief lesson on us Hellfighters," "History? I hate History!" Kuriza stated. "Wait, Kuriza, let him speak," Cooler said in disgust. _

"_You see, right now, I am in my normal form. As you saw earlier, Lord Cooler, I have a Super Hellfighter form," Alex said, transforming on the fly into Super Hellfighter, as his hair stood in spikes. "Shiny," Frieza said, "Cannot wait to spread that precious blood across this ground," "And to think you are the last remaining Hellfighter," Cooler laughed. "Wait, there is more," Alex said, "About a week ago, I gave up my ability to unleash my inner beast, to unlock a new ability," "What is this nonsense! There is no power greater than a Super Hellfighter, no any power greater than a Super Saiyan!" Kuriza shouted. "There is! Super Hellfighter 2!" Alex shouted, transforming again. _

_As Alex completed his transformation, and his red hair shortened, Kuriza struck. At the exact moment, Alex caught his fist and caused the youngest Changeling to strike both Frieza and Cooler before throwing the youngest to the ground. _

"_Now that the kids have been put on time out," Alex said, "Let the adults get down to business," "Wh-What have you done?" Cooler asked. "This is just my Super Hellfighter 2 transformation," Alex said, "Increased speed, strength, and durability," "You are still a lowly MONKEY!" Frieza yelled leaping forward once more. _

_This time Cooler caught his brother's tail._

"_Think, brother. The last one of us attempted a head on strike, that changeling ended up face down in the dirt. We are stronger, smarter, and faster than Kuriza. Let us work together," Cooler said. "How, brother?" Frieza asked. "We use a technique this low level warrior used to one up me during our fight upon Namek," Cooler stated, posing in a familiar stance to Alex._

_Alex smiled and actually began laughing. _

"_The Solar Flare technique," Alex said, smiling. "You actually plan to use a technique I used against you, against me?" "Yes actually," Cooler stated. "Together Freiza!" "SOLAR FLARE!" The brothers Kold shouted. _

_As the bright flash of light echoed through out the planet, anyone who could detect Power Levels would notice Alex's Power Level disappeared! _


End file.
